Myrmidon Security Services
Predating the creation of the greater Titan Corporation, Myrmidon is the foundation and the core for everything that has come since. Incorporated in 2179 and based out of Omega's Cautiloid Spire, Myrmidon Security Services was initially a varied platoon strength mix of infantry units and specialists from the Systems Alliance's Seventh Fleet, 23rd Battlegroup. Disillusioned in the aftermath of the Skyllian Blitz and Torfan, the tightly-knit group elected to strike out on their own and make their fortunes on Omega, putting their experience in pirate suppression to work as a private military firm. Struggling before their introduction to Etkhanad Askar-Ran and his organization via Nikolai Aleksanders (then CFO), Myrmidon was judged impressive enough to be worth co-opting as a tool of personal utility to the Sixteen Sage's leadership. Their role were to be troubleshooters; dealing in morally questionable work that drained the company's morale. Psychological issues began manifest as it became clear that the Sixteen Sages would not permit them to resign after becoming involved. Eventually, under the direction of Aleksanders (now de facto head) the company collaborated with the rebellious, reform-minded Beliation Mactus and his Athrakain al-Jinn to overthrow Askar-Ran; assassinating him and purging much of the Sage's leadership in a coup. The subsequent merger of the upstart groups gave rise to Myrmidon in its modern incarnation: a professional military formed from ex-SAMC and elite turian soldiers and their associated doctrines. Beliation ascended as the highest ranked officer of the group with Kashani, discontented and still recovering from the veritable nightmare that was the office of CEO, taking the role of his direct subordinate. Together they formed an effective pair, their combined military acumen primarily responsible for the success of Operation: Bull Market, which net Titan control of the Tempest, as well as much of the company's Reaper War strategy. Though its numbers and capabilities have grown dramatically in the intervening years, Myrmidon remains mostly unchanged. Based upon Zhryai’loth and recruiting heavily from the native population of the Rainreaved, the group is a modernized fighting force with an emphasis on urban warfare and blitzkrieg tactics. Maintaining extensively developed military and civil branches the subsidiary has created a cradle-to-the-grave style approach to contracted invasions; allowing clients to retain the same primary provider from initial incursion all the way to long term occupation. In addition to defending the Tempest, Myrmidon provides base security, training, specialists, and auxiliary troops to political bodies across the Rainreaved and maintains contracts with the Va'liat, the Purple Court, Sycircion Hydrus of Imperial Arkia, and, most recently, the SA's Traverse installations. Leadership Beliation Mactus is the CEO and High Admiral of Myrmidon Security Service's Naval Corps. A former commander in the Athrakain al-Jinn, a turian slave-soldier in service to the batarian organization known as the Sixteen Sages, Mactus has extensive strategic and administrative experience. A member of Titan since its inception he is the functional backbone of the corporate military complex and largely responsible for its current culture, standards, and competency. Mehrdad Kashani, Field Marshal of Myrmidon Security Service's Marine Corps and Mactus's second in command. Charismatic, innovative, and inspiring, he got his start as a Corporal in the Systems Alliance Marines and, upon the foundation of Myrmidon served as its original CEO. Perennially uncomfortable with the realm of politics and intrigue he is significantly more at home and more effective on the battlefield, focusing on much more easily grasped tactical problems and issues of morale and content to leave other matters to Mactus. Threads of note The Wasteland Category:Organizations and Businesses Category:Titan Corporation